


The Last Beer

by zombiechick



Category: The Shield
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No spoilers to speak of.  Just thought that Danni and Vic needed a good long sex scene.  A little on the rough side but only because the main characters are two badass cops; no noncon sex.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Beer

Danni calmly peeled the label from her bottle of beer as she listened to Vic saying goodbye to Ronnie. “Yeah, yeah,” Vic laughed, “I’ll see you Monday at the Barn.”

Danni continued to stare at her empty beer bottle as she heard Vic moving around in the kitchen, throwing trash away and then opening the fridge, “There’s only one beer left,” he called to her.

“You can have it,” she said as Vic sauntered into the living room to find her sprawled comfortably on his couch.

“That wouldn’t be very,” he dropped into the chair across from her, “gentlemanly of me.” Danni smirked as Vic gave her one of his million dollar smiles.

“Since when were you worried about being a gentleman?” she asked as she balled up her beer label and tossed it at him halfheartedly.

“Well,” Vic drawled, “you never asked me to be a gentleman; I can be sweet and sensitive when I need to be.”

“Yeah, right,” Danni said dismissively and started making moves to find her wallet and keys. But when she stood up from the couch, she teetered slightly.

Vic stood up and held his arm out to her, “You okay?” he chuckled.

Danni sat back on the couch, “Yeah, just had,” she eyed the empties in front of her, “actually I’m not sure how many I had,” she laughed quietly.

“It’s still early, hang around and watch the game with me; you can go home after you’ve sobered up,” he smiled as he joined her on the couch.

“Naw,” she shook her head as she leaned back, “that’ll take too long; I’ll just call a cab.”

“Suit yourself,” Vic murmured and grabbed the remote. The television sprang to life, the camera panning slowly across a football field as commentators bantered about the players. With a vicious twist, Vic removed the cap from the bottle of beer he held and then flicked it onto the coffee table in front of him.

Danni’s eyes watched as his thick fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle, her gaze slid down his muscular forearm and she swallowed hard at the heat that suddenly suffused her lower stomach. Vic smirked and his blue eyes flicked toward her, “You sure you don’t want this?” He waggled his eyebrows at her and pointed the bottle her way.

Danni licked her lips and Vic’s gaze suddenly became serious; she was intensely aware of the heat that sprang up between them. “I’ll share it with you,” she offered.

“Okay,” Vic agreed his voice pitching low. “Ladies first,” he said offering her the bottle once again.

“A gentleman,” Danni smiled as she took the bottle from him, her fingers briefly brushing against his. She brought the bottles to her lips and tossed it back, taking a long pull.

Vic watched as Danni swallowed several times. His breath hitched in his throat as a drop of condensation fell from the bottle and landed on Danni’s exposed cleavage. His eyes tracked its progress as it slid down her heated skin leaving a trail that glistened in the lamplight. He reached out and placed his hand lightly on her forearm, “Hey, hey, now who’s not being gentlemanly? Don’t keep it all to yourself.”

Danni took the bottle from her lips and smiled sweetly at him, “Sorry,” she offered the bottle to him.

Vic took a drink but left his hand on Danni’s forearm, stroking her skin gently, as his eyes stayed trained on her face.

Danni could feel the air between them crackling with sexual tension and she tried to laugh it off but couldn’t manage it. “I should call that cab,” she croaked.

Vic set the now mostly empty bottle on the coffee table and turned to her shaking his head gently, “You don’t want to do that,” he stated as he slid closer to her on the couch.

Danni put out a hand and laid it on Vic’s chest halfheartedly pushing him away, “We’ve tried this before, Vic; it doesn’t work.”

Vic glanced down at where Danni’s hand was softly stroking his chest through the tight black t-shirt he wore, “I’m not saying we should go steady,” he murmured. He placed one hand on Danni’s blue jean clad thigh and squeezed as he slid upward toward her waist. She couldn’t contain the low moan that followed his actions. “But this does work,” he said as he moved closer, “maybe it works too good.” 

Vic leaned forward and softly placed his lips at the juncture of Danni’s throat and shoulder. Danni groaned when she felt his tongue move wetly against her skin, as he tasted her. “I want…” she panted and then cleared her throat trying to find her words, “I want…”

“I know exactly what you want,” Vic whispered directly into her ear as he palmed her sex through her jeans, “I can smell how much you want it, Danni.”

She gave out a groan of frustration and thrust her hips against him while simultaneously wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her fiercely. Their mouths crashed together and, for a few moments, Danni wasn’t sure if she wanted to hurt him or kiss him. She dragged her mouth hard against his and then slid it down to his jaw alternately biting, kissing, and licking him. She could feel that Vic’s stubble was burning the delicate skin of her mouth and she welcomed the pain. The sound of the television was distracting so Danni groped around until she found the remote and hit the power button.

Vic wrapped his large hands around Danni’s waist and leaned back against the couch, roughly pulling her into his lap. Her tennis shoes dug into his thighs and his hands blindly sought them out; yanking them off along with her socks and throwing them to the carpet. Danni gasped as he wrapped his hands around her bare feet, holding them tightly as he thrust up against her. Vic chuckled into their kiss, “I remember how you are about your feet,” he murmured as he dragged his thick thumbs up her instep before thrusting his tongue hard into her mouth.

Danni slid her hands back and forth over Vic’s head, relishing the feel of the stubble that sprang up on his scalp this late in the day. She could remember the rash that it left on her skin when Vic would drag his head along her breasts and stomach and thighs and the memory brought a rush of wetness that soaked through her panties. Danni began moving her hips in slow circles against the hardness that she could easily feel in Vic’s jeans and broke the kiss so she could take in large gulps of air, “I’ve, oh,” she groaned as his hands gripped her ass and squeezed, “god I’ve missed this.”

Vic’s hands snaked up under her t-shirt and he cupped her breasts roughly, “So have I,” he agreed before pulling her t-shirt up and over her head; it joined her shoes and socks on the carpet. He buried his face in Danni’s cleavage and sucked hard on the flesh that was already spilling from her bra cups, “ ‘sbeen too long,” he said his voice muffled by Danni’s breasts.

Vic flicked open the clasp of her bra and pulled the straps down from her shoulders. The green silk garment flew over her shoulder and Danni smiled as she grabbed up fistfuls of Vic’s t-shirt. “Off,” she said. Vic grinned at her and reached behind his back, grabbing his t-shirt off his shoulders and pulling it over his head. Danni hummed with pleasure at the sight of Vic’s hairy chest. She sat up on her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders, “This was always my favorite part,” she admitted just before she slid her bare breasts slowly down through the wiry hair that covered his pecs and stomach.

Vic stuttered with pleasure as he slid his hands down Danni’s back, “Jesus,” his eyes closed as he groaned at the feel of Danni’s hard nipples dragging against his chest. She chuckled and then moved down off his lap. When he opened his eyes, Vic saw that Danni was kneeling on the floor in front of him. He moved his hand along Danni’s cheek until his fingers were buried in her hair, and then he pulled her gently toward him. 

Their eyes met and Vic saw a look of ascent flicker in Danni’s eyes. He nodded slightly and she reached up to undo his belt; the sound of his zipper was surprisingly loud in the quiet room. Danni pulled Vic’s jeans down to mid-thigh; his boxer briefs were tented out impressively and Danni unconsciously licked her lips. “Take it out,” he told her as his fingers massaged the back of her head.

Danni ran her hands up Vic’s thighs and then moved her hand under the waistband of his underwear; her fingers snaked down until she could wrap them around the base of his shaft. She gave a self-satisfied smile as Vic’s head once again fell back against the couch and he practically growled when her warm fingers started to stroke him. He moved lower on the couch and spread his legs while gently forcing Danni’s mouth closer. With her other hand, Danni pulled the waistband of his boxers up and out so that she could get to his hard on.

Her hot breath on the head of his cock had Vic panting heavily above her, “Stop teasing me goddamnit,” he growled.

Danni chuckled before sliding her lips wetly along his tip, moving steadily until she had Vic whole in her mouth. 

He grunted, “That’s better,” and allowed Danni to set her own rhythm while still lightly tugging on her hair. The sight of Danni kneeling between his legs with her mouth wrapped around his dick was almost too much for Vic and he bit his lower lip hard to fight for control. He was about to tell her to stop when her hand slipped into the leg of his boxers and she began to cup and gently squeeze his balls. Vic groaned loudly and his hips jerked involuntarily as a jolt of pleasure shot through his spine.

“Jeeeesus,” he moaned as her thumb pressed into the base of his shaft and stroked upwards while her mouth continued to work on him. “Oh god, Danni, Danni,” he grunted while pushing on her shoulder.

Danni let him slide from her mouth slowly before sitting back on her feet. “Something wrong?” she panted.

Vic breathed heavily and returned her smile, “Opposite problem actually.” He grabbed her hands and pulled her up so that she stood directly in front of him. Nuzzling at her belly button and the underside of her breasts, he undid Danni’s belt and pants before pulling them down her long legs. He signaled to her to lift her feet by lightly tapping on her calves. But when Danni moved to take off her panties too, he stopped her, “Huh-uh,” he murmured and then pulled her to him quickly.

Danni shrieked with pleasure when Vic mouthed her sex through the green silk of her panties. She placed her hands on the top of his head to keep from falling over and moaned appreciatively when his hands started to kneed her ass roughly. She’d been so turned on all afternoon watching Vic strut around his house, talking and laughing to his buddies, that she’d been on edge for hours. She’d been drenched, teetering on release from the moment that they’d started kissing. Her fingers slid down the back of Vic’s head as she swayed before him her eyes half closed.

When she felt Vic’s lips move her panties aside so that he could run his tongue through her hot folds, she practically howled with ecstasy. Vic tightened his grip on her ass and pulled her to him even more securely as he lapped at her sex, the thick fingers of one hand quickly penetrating her so that her pleasure was doubled. Danni started a sort of low chanting that included plenty of nonsensical syllables and grunts peppered with numerous profanities. Vic pulling her clit between his lips and sucking was her undoing and her fingernails dug into the flesh of his shoulders as her hips bucked and writhed against him.

Danni fell forward and collapsed in Vic’s lap as he smiled and leaned back against the couch wiping his mouth on his t-shirt. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted the beer they’d been sharing; grabbing it she handed it to Vic with a little chuckle. He smiled back at her, “Thanks,” he said simply. After he had drained the beer, he tossed it to the floor and brought Danni to him for another passionate kiss.

Danni smiled into the kiss noting that Vic tasted of barbeque and beer and the faintest hint of cigarette, he must have bummed a couple drags, mixed with the musky taste of her sex; it was completely intoxicating. She stood up off of his lap to remove her drenched panties and Vic took the opportunity to toe off his shoes and socks. Danni grabbed the waistband of Vic’s jeans along with his boxers, and pulled them completely from his legs and dropping them absently to the floor behind her.

Danni crawled back into Vic’s lap but stayed balanced on her knees. She glanced down at his impressive erection and bit her lip; it had been awhile and he wasn’t exactly small. 

“Afraid it won’t fit?” he asked smiling up at her.

“You’re not that big, Mackey,” she chuckled.

He gave her a feral grin, “Oh yeah?” he asked and then, without warning he pulled her downward and buried himself inside of her with one strong thrust.

Danni’s head fell back, “Fuuuck,” she groaned. She could feel Vic’s hands tighten on her waist as he guided her; punctuating her downward movements with hard thrusts of his own. She knew he was going to leave bruises but she relished the thought of being marked by him.

“I knew you were watching me all afternoon, Danni,” he panted into her ear. “You think I didn’t notice?”

“I just…” she groaned and tightened herself around his shaft. “I just needed…”

“You just needed to get fucked,” he finished for her and kissed her hard. Vic could sense Danni’s agreement with his statement in the way that she kissed him back, pulling his tongue into her mouth and sucking on it; mimicking what she’d been doing on her knees minutes earlier. 

She raked her nails across the back of his neck and up over his scalp as she did her damndest to make him come first. Danni broke the kiss and leaned back slightly to change the angle of their movements. When she saw Vic’s eyes go to half-mast and his panting became punctuated with regular moans she chuckled. Danni skimmed her palms up Vic’s chest, circling his nipples, “You gonna lose it, Vic?” she asked.

His steel blue eyes flew open and he locked gazes with her, “Ladies first, Danni; remember I’m a gentleman,” and with that he flipped them both over so that Danni lay sprawled out on the couch on her back. Grabbing her thighs, he wrapped Danni’s long legs around his waist and quickly thrust into her. Danni shrieked in pleasure at the new angle just as Vic lay down so that the hair on his chest would rub against her nipples with each thrust of his hips.

Danni locked her ankles together at the small of Vic’s back and allowed her head to loll on the couch cushion, “Oh god, oh, god, oh god,” she chanted as she felt herself pulsing hard around Vic’s pistoning shaft. 

Vic smiled against Danni’s exposed throat as he slid one thick thumb between them to rhythmically move against her hard clit. Danni’s low moan told him he had the right movement going and he sped up the pace of his thrusting. Danni cried out in pleasure as she came and her hands slid down his slick back to stroke at the base of his spine. Vic’s eyes flew open in recognition of the orgasm that was building there; he groaned several times and then roared his release into Danni’s throat falling forward onto his elbows breathing heavily and chuckling.

They both stayed on the couch, getting their breath back, for several minutes before Vic finally sat up and allowed Danni to move. As soon as it was all over, Danni immediately felt the slight guilt that always came with these encounters. She reached down to retrieve her panties and stood up to put them on. “I think I can probably drive now,” she stated.

“Yeah?” Vic asked while pulling on his boxers and sitting back down on the couch.

“Yeah,” she answered him. “Thanks for the uh,” she paused, “thanks for the barbeque; it was fun.”

Vic grunted in agreement and tried not to allow his patented smirk to play on his lips. “Anytime.”

After finishing dressing, Danni walked to the door and, without turning around, said quietly, “This has to be the last time, Vic; it’s no good to keep doing this.”

Vic allowed the smirk to spread across his face, as he looked her up and down, “Sure,” he agreed and then watched as Danni walked out the door.


End file.
